Never Can Say Goodbye To You
by immagonnawritesomestories
Summary: Puck - I never can say goodbye to you, but I still have to go. At least we'll always have this night, I'll cherish and remember it forever. Don't follow me. I'm so sorry. -Quinn. Rated T for adult themes. AUish. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! First Glee Fic, and I'm super psyched! I've had this idea for a while but I have a very strict "One story at a time" policy so I've just sat on it for a while, but I've decided to scrap that rule because I want to upload this. This starts out in the scene from Goodbye where Quinn and Puck are in her bedroom and goes on from there. Anyway I don't own glee, but I kinda wish I did. R&R Enjoy! **

I'm outta here," Puck said, standing up and walking toward Quinn bed to grab his bag, "Don't worry, you still get your brownie patch for trying to help a loser learn something." Quinn sighed, walking over to stand in front of him, blocking his exit.

"I'm not here for a patch, I'm here because I love you," Quinn said, Puck looked up, the surprise evident in his face, "You're my first." Quinn said quickly, covering up what she almost let slip. Puck sighed deeply, putting down his bag and sitting down on her bed. The same bed where he took her virginity all those years ago...

"I kinda screwed up that experience, huh?" Puck asked.

"No regrets," Quinn answered, sitting down next to him.

"Cool," Puck replied, trying not to look at the gorgeous girl sitting only inches away from him, "Because I always felt kinda bad about it. I feel bad about a lot of things but..." He trailed off, "I was an ass for most of high school." Quinn shifted slightly, scooting even closer to him.

"I really care about you Puck," Quinn said, brushing her hair out of her eyes, "I know that after Beth was born, we weren't really close, but when two people go through what we've been through, you're bonded for life." Puck turned to face her completely, looking into her gorgeous green eyes.

"If you ever need me you know where to find me," He said, "Right here in Lima, repeating my senior year forever."

"I would have never given my virginity to this guy," Quinn said with a small laugh, "The Puck I fell in love with had swagger. And you know what questions Mrs. Dusenbury is gonna ask you, so you just need to get your confidence back so you can get all that stuff out of the roach motel."

"And how am I supposed to do that?" Puck asked doubtfully.

"Like this," Quinn answered, leaning in to kiss him. Puck almost let her, but he couldn't. He couldn't tie her down to him.

"No, wait," Puck said, "I'm not worth it. Save it for some Yale guy, who deserves you."

"Nobody deserves it more," Quinn answered, "You just have to remember the guy you were when we first met. You're the guy, who caught the winning touchdown at the only game the football team won sophomore year, you're the guy that ate that pepper on a dare."

"Didn't even puke," Puck said proudly.

"Now you let me kiss you," Quinn demanded.

"I guess it would be kinda rude if I refuse," Puck said cockily.

"You know what Puckerman," Quinn said, leaning towards him as her voice dropped to a whisper, "You got this."

And then she kissed him.

And in that moment, that glorious moment when her soft, sweet lips met his, all his doubt vanished, leaving him with a crystal clear perspective. This girl, no, this woman, made him feel complete. Her lips on his was the greatest sensation in the world, her touch, her lips, her hands, her body, it's what he'd been craving for his whole life. This kiss wasn't clouded by alcohol, or temporary insanity. No ulterior motive for the action they were performing. This was pure. This was honest. Her hand moved up to cup his face, positioning her head to deepen the kiss, permitting his tongue entrance into her sweet mouth. He wrapped an arm around her waist, allowing the other to entangle itself in her hair. He gently pushed her down to lay on the bed beneath him, breaking their lip lock and causing her to open her eyes and look at him. She opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by his mouth reattaching to hers. She ran her hands through his mohawk, tugging slightly and arching against him. He put his hand on her knee, slowly sliding it up her thigh and under her skirt. Quinn moaned softly, a heavenly sound Puck had dreamt about for two years. Quinn felt his hand slide higher, her skin tingling from the contact. This was so... not good. Quinn sat up, pushing him off her and pulling her skirt down.

"I can't do this," She said standing up and fixing her hair.

"Quinn-" Puck started.

"No," Quinn said, whirling around to look at him, almost relenting when she saw his saddened expression, but she held her ground, "I can't do this again. I can't let myself-" She cut off, brushing away tears that built up in her eyes.

"Let yourself what?" Puck asked standing up and moving towards her. Quinn stepped back, not allowing him to touch her.

"I can't let myself fall for you again," Quinn said. A tear escaped her eye, but she didn't bother brushing it away, she let it cascade down her cheek, "I'm going to Yale. I'm leaving Lima behind. I can't do this all over again."

"Quinn-" Puck began, reaching out to touch her arm. She shook it off stepping away and turning to face the wall to hide her tears, arms crossed over her chest.

"Please Puck. Just go."

He didn't know that it was possible for a guy's heart to break, certainly not the Puckasaraus. He had been with countless girls numerous times. But all it took was Quinn Fabray for him to literally feel his heart break into a million pieces. He slung his backpack over his shoulder, stopping in the doorway to look at her shaking form.

"Goodbye Quinn."

She didn't answer.

**I know it's short, but I wanted to set the stage. Reviews would be lovely. If I get ten by tomorrow evening I'll update tomorrow, how's that? Until next time! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks for your reviews, you guys are awesome. I've got multiple stories at once, which is hard to keep up with, but I will update as often as I can. Merry Christmas! Anyway I don't own glee, R&R, Enjoy!**

"Wow Quinn," The short brunette said, "You're leaving that soon?"

"Yeah," Quinn said, "I need to get out of here, Rachel. There are too many painful memories."

"What about the wedding?" Rachel asked, "You have to come!" Quinn knew she couldn't tell Rachel about the real plan to go to the train station, so really it works out perfectly.

"I'll be there Rach," Quinn said, "I'm leaving that night."

"We should throw you a going - away party!" Rachel squealed, jumping up from her seat on the bench.

"No Rachel," Quinn said, tugging her arm to make her sit back down, "That's the last thing I want."

"Alright, if you don't want one," Rachel said.

"Rachel Berry," Quinn said, "I'm serious. I don't want one. Promise me you won't."

"Alright, I promise." Rachel said.

"Okay," Quinn said, standing up, "I have to run to the bathroom, I'll see you in glee."

"See ya," Rachel replied, watching the blonde walk away. She stood up and practically ran to glee, happy to see that everyone was there already, except Quinn.

"Can I make an announcement?" Rachel asked Mr. Schue.

"Sure, Rachel," Mr. Schue replied, gesturing for Rachel to take the floor.

"Hold on," Artie said, "Quinn's not here yet."

"Exactly," Rachel replied, clapping her hands together.

"What did you do to her?" Mercedes asked.

"Nothing!" Rachel said, "I just have something to say, and I don't want Quinn hearing it."

"10 Bucks says I don't want to hear it," Santana muttered.

"Okay guys," Mr Schue said, "Calm down, let Rachel speak."

"You may or may not know, but Quinn will be departing for Yale shortly after school ends," Rachel began.

"How shortly?" Finn asked.

"The night after the wedding, This Saturday," Rachel said, "I propose we throw her a surprise party Friday night, that way we can say our tearful goodbyes before we attend my, er our, wedding." There were general murmurs of assent from around the room.

"Who's hosting this party?" Santana asked.

"We'll do it at Quinns, her mom is away," Mercedes said, "I'll take her shopping and you guys can set up, and I'll bring her back when you're ready."

"Okay it's a plan," Rachel said.

"What's a plan?" Quinn asked, walking into the room.

"Er, nothing, just that everyone should exchange skype and email names at the wedding." Rachel covered quickly.

XXXXXXXX

"So Mercedes," Quinn asked, "Why are we shopping the day before I leave for Yale? I already have too much stuff to bring as it is."

"Well I wanna spend some quality time with my girl before we live on opposite coasts." Mercedes answered, browsing through the racks.

"We have Rachel and Finn's wedding tomorrow, and Mr. Schuester and Ms. Pillsbury's in a few months." Quinn said.

"Quinn you know as well as I do that there isn't going to be a wedding tomorrow." Mercedes said.

"I know," Quinn sighed, "I feel bad for Rachel, she's going to be completely blindsided."

"I know what you mean," Mercedes replied, "And I'm worried for Finn too."

"So am I," Quinn said. She shook her head, attempting to clear her head, "So Sam, huh? Good for you, he's a great guy and you both deserve to be happy."

"Thanks Quinn," Mercedes said, giving her a huge grin, "So no hard feelings?"

"What?" Quinn laughed, "No. None. I'm happy for you."

"Are there any boys on the Fabray radar?" Mercedes asked, shooting her a mischievous smile. Quinn hesitated a moment, giving Mercedes her answer.

"O my god!" She yelled, drawing the attention of everyone in the store, "Who is it?!"

"N-no one," Quinn stammered.

"Oh please Quinn," Mercedes said, rolling her eyes, "Is it Joe?"

"No," Quinn said, "That was just a crush he had, not reciprocated."

"Then who?" Mercedes asked.

"Seriously, Mercedes," Quinn pleaded, her cheeks turning pink, "Everyone's staring, just drop it."

"OOOOHHHH, You're blushing!" Mercedes practically screamed, ignoring Quinn's protests, "Do I know him?"

"Okay, leaving now," Quinn snarled, pulling her friends out of the store by her arm.

"Wait!" Mercedes said, "I wanted to buy that shirt!"

"Well you should have thought of that sooner," Quinn said.

"Fine," Mercedes pouted, allowing Quinn to drag her out of the store, "Now will you tell me?"

"There's nothing to tell," Quinn insisted, walking swiftly towards the exit.

"Yes there is- wait, where are you going?" Mercedes asked, jogging to keep up with the blonde's quick pace.

"Home. Would you like a ride?" Quinn asked.

"No, we can't go home yet!" Mercedes yelled, attempting to drag Quinn towards a store.

"Why not? What did you do?" Quinn asked.

"Erm, nothing," Mercedes stammered, attempting to cover her slip, with little success.

"Then let's go," Quinn said, again walking towards the exit.

"Wait!" Mercedes called again, grabbing Quinn's forearm.

"What!?" Quinn asked, a little angry now, at the same time Mercedes phone buzzed.

"_All set! Bring her home - Rachel B"_

"Nothing," Mercedes said, letting go of Quinn's arm, "Let's go home"

XXXXXXXXX

"Do you want to come it for a bit?" Quinn asked, pulling up to her dark house, "I don't have anything to do, so if you want to hang out, that's cool."

"Sure, Mercedes said, hopping out of Quinns brand new mercedes, another attempt by her mother to buy back Quinn's love. They walked up the sidewalk to her porch. Quinn slid the key in and unlocked the door stepping in the foyer and walking into the kitchen.

"Want a soda?" She called over her shoulder.

"Water's good," Mercedes answered. Quinn got the glasses and went into the living room where Mercedes was waiting.

"SURPRISE!" The glee club yelled. Quinn screamed, dropping the glasses on the floor.

"You scared the shit out of me!" She scolded them, reaching down to retrieve the glasses. Rachel grabbed her hand.

"Don't, the place will be a mess soon anyway," She said. How right she was. within half an hour, the place was completely trashed. Not that Quinn really cared, she was touched that they had put this together for her and happy for the time to spend with her friends before they went their separate ways. The party winded down early, for a high school party, and everyone was ready to leave by midnight, especially Rachel.

"Okay!" She yelled, slightly tipsy, "We gotta go! I'm getting married tomorrow and I need my beauty sleep."

"Before you go, can I talk you each of you alone?" Quinn said, standing up, "Ya know, a private goodbye?"

"Sure," Rachel said, leading her into the kitchen. Quinn faced Rachel, leaning against the counter and grabbing the brunettes hand.

"First, Rachel, I'm so sorry for everything. Everything I said, and thought," Quinn swallowed, "I'm not proud of it, and I just wanted to clear the air." Rachel smiled, squeezing her hand, a signal for Quinn to continue.

"I'm so proud of you, you are going to be a huge star," Quinn said, beginning to tear up, "I love you, and I'm glad I joined glee club in sophomore year, because if I hadn't, I wouldn't know you, and we wouldn't be friends." Rachel smiled, tears in her own eyes as she pulled Quinn in for a hug.

"I love you too Quinn, you're going to do great things one day," Rachel said, "If you ever need anything, I'm just a phone call away."

"Same here," Quinn said, wiping her cheeks with the back of her hand. And so the night continued, tears were shed, hugs were shared, and phone numbers exchanged. Slowly, one by one, all the teenagers went to their respective homes, and Quinn was left with a monumental mess to clean up. Thank God she had already packed, she didn't want to worry about that when she was nursing her hangover the next day. She was picking up the last of the cups, tossing them into a garbage bag as she hummed softly when she heard him speak.

"Sup, Milf," Puck said, leaning casually against the door, alcoholic beverage in hand. Quinn yelped, spinning around to face him, her heart practically stopping at the sight of him.

"Jesus, Puck," Quinn hissed at him, tossing the bag aside, "Don't do that! Why are you even still here?"

"I want my goodbye," Puck said, taking a few steps closer to her and putting his drink down on a table.

"What?" Quinn said, struggling to control her breathing, crossing her arms over her chest to hide her shaking hands.

"I want my goodbye," Puck said slowly, "You said goodbye to everyone else, now it's my turn."

"Don't be stupid," Quinn said, walking around him. Puck, grabbed her arm, pulling her back around to look at him. Quinn winced at his roughness, and Puck slackened his grip, but didn't let go.

"Say it," Puck said slowly, his hazel eyes boring into her soft green ones.

"Please," Quinn said, tears building up in her eyes, "Just go, Puck. Don't do this."

"Damn It Quinn!" Puck said, finally yelling, Shaking her arm, "Say it!"

"Stop it!" Quinn yelled back, the tears falling freely, "Let go!" Puck released her arm, but stepped closer to her, not allowing her to move.

"Why not!" Puck yelled, "Shit, Quinn, just say it!"

"I can't!" Quinn screamed, "Don't you get it! I never _**can **_say goodbye to you!" Puck stepped closer to her, cupping her face and wiping her tears with his thumbs. Quinn was all too well aware of his close proximity, and she knew she should push him away, but she couldn't, she was powerless against him.

"Then say it," Puck said again, slowly, softly, all trace of anger gone.

"I told you," Quinn said, pushing his hands away from her face. But they continued to stand face to face, only inches between their mouths, "I can't"

"That's not what I meant," Puck answered.

"I know what, you meant," Quinn said, "I still won't say it."

"Say it," Puck said, barely above a whisper.

"No."

And Puck grabbed the back of her neck, slamming his mouth against hers. Her resolve crumpled in a matter of milliseconds, as she immediately tangled her hands in his mohawk, pushing her body flush against his. He backed her roughly into the wall, trapping her as her back slammed into it. She gasped at his roughness, the way his hands shamelessly groped over her clothing, but she didn't push him away. She kissed him with as much urgency and desire as he was with her.

And, boy, was it a lot.

His mouth detached itself from hers, and he dove for her neck, sinking his teeth into her skin. Quinn moaned, throwing her head back and closing her eyes to give him better access. He hoisted her up the wall, she immediately wrapped her legs around him, she could clearly feel his growing hardness against her leg. His mouth met hers again, his tongue fiercely battling her's for dominance. He kissed her sweet spot under her ear, biting her earlobe in his haste. Quinn dug her nails into his forearms, eyes glazing over in pleasure.

"Bedroom, upstairs, now." She managed to pant. They crashed ungracefully up the stairs and into her packed bedroom, nearly tripping over boxes and they made their way to her bed. Puck pushed Quinn down onto the blankets, ripping his tee shirt over his head quickly. He crawled over her, cupping her neck as she lay back on the pillows, her smooth hands running over his chiseled abdomen. He slipped his hand up her shirt, making quick work bra and pulling her shirt over her head, leaving them both in their jeans. He cupped her breast with one hand and worked her jeans with the other, dragging them and her panties down her legs until she was able to kick them off. She in turn, unbuttoned his jeans, freeing his length from the confines of his boxers. "Condom," He managed to gasp

"Birth control," She answered, Her fingers tightened in his mohawk, pulling on his hair, "Go. Now."

He didn't need telling twice. Quinn cried out when he entered her, both in pain and ecstasy, throwing her head back against the headboard.

"Ohh God! Noah!" she yelled.

She had only called him that one time before.

Their actions were rough and desperate and passionate, not at all gentle and romantic. But it fit. They kissed all night, and long into the morning. They made love as if that night was their last, which it seemed, it was.

XXXXXXXX

The sun shining in through the blinds woke Quinn up. She brought a hand to her head, groaning at the pounding in her skull. She was well aware of the warm arm encircling her waist, and that the surface underneath her head was not her pillow. She looked up at Puck's sleeping face, the memories flooding back into her clouded head. Quinn sat up slowly, careful not to wake him. She wanted to believe it was all a very very vivid dream. A perfect, and blissful dream, but a dream nonetheless. But it wasn't. She was all too sore in all the right places for it to be a dream, and looking down at her bare body, she could see the evidence left by Puck all over her chest, stomach, hips, even her inner thighs. She ran her fingers over her neck and collarbone, feeling small bumps. God he did his job right. She glanced around her bedroom, some boxes had toppled over during their encore performances, one of which included the floor. Quinn groaned, dropping her head to her hands. This was a mistake, a terrible, terrible mistake. Not because she was drunk, or that she didn't love him. She did. God she did. But it didn't change a thing. She was leaving, and he couldn't follow her. Quinn caught a glance at the clock on her bedside table and yelped, jumping out of bed and throwing on some clothes. It was late, and she needed to tie up some... loose ends before she left. She grabbed her purse, almost to the door before she remembered the boy in her bed. She turned back towards him, her heart aching at the sight of him. She grabbed a piece of stationery and a pen, she didn't want to just leave him.

_Puck - _

_I never can say goodbye to you, but I still have to go. At least we'll always have this night, I'll cherish and remember it forever. Don't follow me. I'm so sorry. _

_ ~Quinn_

Quinn folded the note and laid it on the pillow next to him. She leaned down, caressing his face before pressing a kiss to his lips.

"I love you," She whispered before standing up, wiping her tears, and walking out, forcing herself not to look back.

**Love it? Hate it? Just want me to shut up? Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I don't own glee, R&R, Enjoy!**

Thank god for starbucks. The bathroom and the coffee had quickly turned Quinn from a train wreck to a presentable human being. She had managed to fix her hair, covering her love marks on her neck with a scarf, brush her teeth, and put on makeup. Years of striving for perfection had made her pretty good with a brush; she actually looked like her normal self, even if she didn't _feel _that way. The coffee had helped with her hangover, and the circles under her eyes had been covered. Good. She needed to look normal, if she was going to do what she had set out for.

She pulled her car up to the building, stepping out and walking quickly up the steps. She hesitated before knocking on the door. The woman answered, and an awkward silence settled on the two of them.

"Um, hi," Quinn said.

"Quinn," Shelby said, "Um, I thought you were leaving for Yale."

"I am," Quinn said, shifting her feet and playing with a loose thread on her sleeve, "But I wanted to come by, before I left."

"I'm not sure that's the best idea," Shelby said.

"Please," Quinn pleaded, "I don't want her to think I left without saying goodbye." Shelby sighed, opening the door fully and letting her inside, "Fine, I have to clean up the toys in her room, you have two minutes."

"Thank you," Quinn said walking into the apartment. The place was a mess, toys and books were strewn all over the room, and there were dirty dishes piled in the sink. But Quinn didn't see the clutter, she only saw the small figure in the middle of the room. She was bigger, her hair was longer, and she was jabbering quietly to herself, but it was Beth.

"Two minutes," Shelby reminded Quinn softly before walking into the next room and closing the door behind her. Quinn walked forward, not taking her eyes off the little girl. Beth stopped talking when she saw the unfamiliar person walking towards her. She regarded her calmly, looking her intently with her eyes.

"_My eyes," _Quinn thought, sinking into the couch in front of Beth. Beth continued to watch her, looking much older than two. Quinn took in her features, Her golden curls, her little face, she was almost an exact copy of her. Quinn smiled at the toddler, reaching out to touch her little hand.

"Hi Beth," Quinn said softly, "My name's Quinn."

"Hi," Beth replied warily. Quinn's throat constricted after hearing her daughter speak for the first time.

"You're so big," Quinn said, "And beautiful." A stray tear escaped her eye, rolling down her cheek. Beth reached out her hand and touched Quinn's face, brushing the tear away.

"No cry 'Kin," Beth said, "No be sad." Quinn half laughed half sobbed, brushing her tears away.

"Can I hug you sweetheart?" Quinn asked. Beth nodded, climbing up onto her lap and wrapping her little arms around Quinn's neck. Quinn wrapped her arms around her, holding her tightly and lovingly against her chest. After a minute Beth pulled back, cupping Quinn's tear - streaked cheeks.

"Smile 'Kin," Beth said, "Like this," Beth pulled her cheeks back and gave Quinn the most precious smile she had ever seen. She had her father's smile.

"Oh, baby I love you so much," Quinn said, holding the girl in her lap, "Never forget that, okay?" Beth nodded,

"I pwomise." The two saw a camera flash, and turned to see Shelby standing next to them, holding Quinn's camera.

"Sorry," She said, smiling at them, "I just saw your camera in your purse, and I thought you might like a picture.

"Thank you," Quinn said, "I appreciate it." Shelby sat down next to them on the couch, expecting Beth to reach for her like she usually would, but she didn't. She sat contently on Quinn's lap, one arm still around the young girl's neck, the other thumb in her mouth.

"Wow, she really likes you;" Shelby said "She won't just climb up into anyone's lap. I've only seen her bond with someone that quickly one time before,"

"Puck," Quinn said softly, Shelby smiled.

"Yes."

Beth leaned her head on Quinn's shoulder, her eyelids beginning to close.

"I think it's naptime," Shelby said, standing up and holding her arms out for Beth. Quinn hugged her one last time, kissing her cheek quickly before handing her over to Shelby.

"Thank you," Quinn said, watching the little girl in Shelby's arms.

"You're welcome," Shelby replied, "Good luck Quinn."

"Pictures, updates, anything," Quinn said, handing Shelby her email address, "Please send it to me."

"Of course. Goodbye Quinn."

"Goodbye."

**Ok I know it's been said before but dammit, I'm gonna say it again. Those twins are like Dianna Agrons re-incarnations. They look SOOOO much like her it's scary. Plus they're adorable! But they never smiled on the show, not once. They are no - nonsense toddlers. **

**I'll be going away in a few days, so I won't be able to update for at least a week, then it's back to school so I'll be busy!**


End file.
